


Daily Lives of High School Boys

by Manu



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Mortal, M/M, Mainly Jercy, One Shot Collection, Short One Shot, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-12 12:54:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7935313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Manu/pseuds/Manu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two ordinary high school students, Percy Jackson and Jason Grace, fatefully meet and take an almost instant liking to one another. This brings both of their groups of friends together, embarking them all on many exciting and lifechanging adventures.</p><p>These are not such adventures.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ever had a big, vague idea for an AU or canon fic and a bunch of little scenes you'd love to see in it pop into your head? Ever started planning/writing it and discover that you have to Kill Your Darlings for the story to work? Or you don't feel like actually writing that fic but love the little moments in it that you've conjured up in your head?
> 
> This is where some of the darlings and moments get to live, with no worries about plot, chronology or the larger picture. Vaguely connected by being part of the same "AU," but free to retcon one another at a moment's notice.
> 
> Just two boys in love and their friends living their lives.
> 
> Title shamelessly stolen from the anime Danshi Koukousei no Nichijou (go watch it!) "Stories" won't be nearly as funny or entertaining as the ones in the eponymous show, also even more incredibly short. Updated whenever. Unbeta'd.

“Wait, so…” Leo interrupted Jason. “You like Percy Jackson?!”  
It took a couple of seconds for Jason to recover enough to reply.  
“Y-yeah…” he started at last, his face one of growing concern. “That’s what I just said. Oh… Is there… something wrong with him or…?”  
An impatient huff. “No,” Leo said. “Of course not. There is absolutely nothing wrong with him, that’s the thing.”  
Jason’s puzzled face prodded Leo to continue.  
“Look, I mean… First you went out with the president of the student council, that chick Reyna, on your freshman year; then with Princess Stop-Calling-Me-A-Princess-Leo, daughter of a movie star; and now you’re after our handsome swim team captain who broke all those records or whatever with some ridiculous times last season? Should I start cross-referencing Nobel laureates, Olympic athletes and supermodels for when you break up with him? Jeez, no wonder Nico says you’re way out of his league. Honestly, Jason—“  
“Wait, Nico what?”  
“What?”


	2. Chapter 2

“To be fair,” Jason said, pulling up outside of Leo’s house, still reeling from the aftermath of the Nico discussion and eager to get back on subject. “I didn’t know all of that stuff about Percy being in the swim team—“  
“Captain of the swim team!”  
“Yeah, that. I didn’t know all that until just now that you told me, okay? Yesterday when we met he was just some punk who sniped the Pokémon gym at the Zeus’ statue that I had been battling for like half a freakin’ hour. I looked around, spotted him, and was about to punch him when I noticed the green eyes and the charming smile and…”  
Leo rolled his eyes, smiling a little. Jason paused at that.  
“And… well, he was a punk but a handsome one and I didn’t wanna ruin that by punching him, okay?”   
“So… what then?” Leo asked, already out of the car.  
“Long story short: we’re going on a date this weekend,” Jason said, his face reddening and his hands gripping the wheel tighter.   
“Uh, yeah, we’re gonna need to work on your storytelling skills, Jay,” Leo said, swinging his bag on to his shoulder.  
Jason snorted and waved him goodbye, then drove off.  
“I hope your make out skills aren’t as bad!” Leo shouted after him.


End file.
